lord_of_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
An Easy Beginning Start the game by registering with a referrer link (You can find one here or in Player List page), then, you'll start having 200 Points to spend. By getting a few more referalls, you'll soon enough reach 500 points, with which you will be able to buy storage, which is by far the best investment you can make in the game. -> Where should I put my Status Points into first? How to get money ? Try to get at least to Quest Number 18, then, you'll find Emperors and Pandeons. At this point, Mega Bosses start giving Bars that sells expecifically for 10k/20k/50k, you can even enhance the 20k ones to amplify the amount you receive after selling. Try to get strong and active comrades to help you, their mega boss will give you prizes too. Early in the game, look towards Match, rather than Mega Boss battles, if you're in need of gold. Boss rewards are better, but cost more Force, and you may need to fight several times for a single reward. Match battles offer an item you can sell, even if you lose. About Valkyrie levels and how to level them up Each Valkyrie has a max level based on their rank; C = 30 | UC = 40 | R = 45 | SR = 50 | SSR = 60 The best way to level them up will be after you've started battling against emperors and higher rank mega bosses (because they give more money). Since making money becomes easier at that point you can farm away at novice plains and fuse level 1 common cards into your Valkyrie, always collecting more money from the bars. -> More information here. Elemental Forces and Weaknesses Wind : strong against Earth, weak against Fire Earth : strong against Water, weak against Wind Water : strong against Fire, weak against Earth Fire : strong against Wind, weak against Water The number besides the element represents how much percentage is added if the enemy is weak against that element. So an element50 will do 50% more damage if it is the enemy elemental weakness. This percentage is added before reducing the flat damage from enemy defences. -> Find more informations about elements by following this link. Doing more damage to Mega Bosses Depending on the rank of the boss, you may encounter different kinds of bosses, all of them have elements except by certain ones(Silver Dragon, Gold Dragon, Black Dragon, Pandeon, Etc). But if the boss has an elemental weakness, abuse this weakness by making a complete team of only 1 element(3 wind valkyries against an earth boss), and depending on enemy, physical damage may be higher than magical and so on. You will find enemies that are immune to Physical/Magical damage after certain quests, but none at the beginning. Another method is by collecting gear with elemental effect(example: you have the +20 staff and hits 10k by hit in the boss with 30~40k at the ending, if you equip Elemental Armor and a elemental Shield getting around 80 bonus, you'll hit 70~80k from the bosses weak to that element). -> Find a detailed list of mega bosses here. About Support Rewards You need to do a minimal amount of damage varying to each boss, Neo Dreadnought for example requires you to deal a minimum of 100.000 damage to it when supporting. If you do not deal the required amount of damage before it dies or the the person who encountered the mega boss fails to defeat it, you won't receive a support prize. -> Find a condensate table here. About Expeditions/Investigations The game has a system called exploration/investigation/expedition, this system consists of sending 3 teams with a limit of 8 valkyries to different places and get different materials. These materials will be used to craft gears, rings, necks, etc. Unlike quest stages, you'll receive less exp, but better bonuses and money at the ending. Each time you send a valkyrie, depending on her traits/special exploration skill, will get better things or even reduce the time. Explorations are time based(some may be 24 hours, some 48 hours depending on the stage). Valkyries that you sent to exploration maps can't be used for the other options in game(sending a valkyrie in an expedition is another good way to secure a card like an storage, because they only return if you call them back). -> More information here. Get FREE lottery gold by logging in EVERY day to get proofs of continuous logins Every 5 days you log in, you will get some "proof of continuous login" points. 8 of these can be traded in for lottery gold at the "Trading Post" which is a submenu that can be accessed from the bottom of the "Item" menu. You can exchange this lottery gold for Valkyire Cards and powerful Lottery items. The longer the streak of continuous logins is, the more proof points you get, with the amount maxing out at 30 proof points every 5 days after 25 days of non-stop logins. If you want to diversify your usage of the points, it is a good idea to spend roughly half the gold on items and half on cards until you have a solid foundation of items and cards. Getting at least 1 Lottery Gold weapon should be a priority, as these weapons greatly increase your character's attack power vs. Mega Bosses. After you have a good mix of strong items and cards you can then spend the Lottery Gold from continuous login proofs on whatever else you want or need. It is highly recommended that you save up spare points for lottery gold only, and not spent them on stamina / force restoration items unless you absolutely need them. I.E. - force restoration items to ensure that you can take down or last-hit a powerful boss. About Rebirthed Valkyries (not implemented yet) This is the newest system jp game has now, this system let's you reborn some of the valkyries amplifying their cost and giving a certain boost to their stats(only some valks are able to rebirth). This will cost a long time to farm all items in the continents and things. A rebirthed valk will cost "65", so, the new cap limit for being able to field 3 is 195 Category:Lord of Valkyrie